


Uncle Bucky

by pepperBubble



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I guess it's Stucky-ish?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperBubble/pseuds/pepperBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tony and Pepper actually have a baby and Bucky's too afraid to go near him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> *LITTLE CACW SPOILER AHEAD*   
> (if it's classified as a spoiler) 
> 
> So this idea basically plays on the scene where Tony tries to tell Steve that he and Pepper are taking a break and Steve assumes that she's pregnant instead. I thought, hey, wouldn't it be nice to make something from that where there's no civil war, everyone gets along together, and Bucky gets the help he needs so that when he's goes to see said baby he internally freaks out because he doesn't know how to act or what to do? 
> 
> Otherwise known as a complete wreck of a story. It's been a while since I've written anything Stucky-ish so this will probably be a train wreck and I congratulate you on getting this far in reading it!

New born babies were essentially mini versions of their parents that were too helpless to feed or clothe themselves until they were a certain age. They spent most of their time crying, pooping, or throwing up, and had adults holding and cooing over them at every opportunity they had to hold the baby. Babies were essentially harmless and useless little things until they started to walk and talk, there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

Except Bucky was scared. In fact, more like terrified.

It had been nearly over two weeks since Stark had announced to the world that Pepper had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Steve had for the most part waited for those two weeks before paying his visit to the new family to avoid practically the whole world converging to the household to get a look at little baby Robert. The second reason was mainly because of Bucky. In the run up to the visit Steve kept trying to reassure Bucky that he didn't have to go and visit Tony with him, that he could wait just a little bit longer and go on another visit another time, but Bucky felt that he was obliged to go. It had been Tony after all who had hired a team of highly trained lawyers to help him out in the case of numerous governments around the world wanting to kill him. Once Steve had sat everybody down to explain that Bucky was just as much a victim of HYDRA as these people were, Tony had assembled an expert team together to make sure that nothing happened to him.

It was also Tony who organised for Bucky to be sent to a highly experienced medical team in the rising kingdom of Wakanda at the expense of their newly crowned King. The research conducted was mainly to ensure that there was no threat or risk of anything happening to compromise Bucky in the future, that if someone from HYDRA had found him he couldn't be easily brainwashed again. It meant some time being cryogenically frozen, but eventually some solutions were found. Treatment was slow, sometimes frustrating, but at least Bucky was on the road to recovery. He couldn't pay Tony back in any way just yet, but he could start by going to visit him with Steve.

"You still don't have to do this" Steve says, he and Bucky stood outside the entrance to the house "You can go back and wait in the car and I can make this a super short visit"

"It's fine. I'm here now" Bucky replies and he can feel the gradual rise in anxiety the longer he has to wait outside, but he's here now and he's determined to stay

Finally the door opens and they’re greeted with a sight of Tony neither of them thought they would see; bags underneath his eyes, hair dishevelled, and clothes not matching up at all with a hint of dried in puke on his shoulder. He doesn’t even look this bad after a mission, and though Steve tries his hardest not to laugh, he fails miserably.

“Laugh all you want, but even in this state I look better than any runway model out there” Tony proclaims, moving aside to let them in.

During Pepper’s second trimester of the pregnancy, Tony had moved them both into the house. It wasn’t too far away from the Avengers Tower that he could get there in no time if something came up, but it was without a doubt a better place to raise a child away from the danger of having some machine or extra-terrestrial life form coming to attack it.

“Oh and I would ask if we could keep the noise level down to a minimum. Pepper’s in the bedroom resting and I’ve only been able to get the little rascal down just a while ago”

Bucky lingers in the hallway even after Tony tell him and Steve to head into the living room. As Tony walks past, Bucky feels slightly awkward in that this is the first time since Tony had seen him of to Wakanda, and he doesn’t know what to say or do to initiate conversation to make it slightly less awkward.

“How’s it going Buckmeister?” Tony asks as he walks by, patting Bucky on the shoulder “Did you get a haircut whilst you were away?”

“Buckmeister? Really?” Bucky replies, all awkwardness and tension forgotten as he follows the other two into the living room, but remains stood in the doorway

“Just trying to diffuse the tension” Tony says with a shrug, following Steve over to the Moses basket at the side of the room.

 

Steve doesn't hold little Robert in fear of waking him up, but that doesn’t stop him from peering over to get a look. Unlike his dad, Robert has his mum’s blonde hair- though Tony argues that it’ll darken the older he gets- he does however have his dad’s nose, and is quite the chubby little thing. The thing that makes Steve smile the most though is the familiar looking red and gold design on the baby grow he’s wearing, turning to Tony and pointing to the outfit

“Present from Coulson” is all Tony says, Steve nodding his head and turning to Bucky, who’s still stood in the doorway, softly smiling at him

“Want to come over and have a look?” he asks, Bucky’s eyes widening in an instance as he shakes his head, even taking a tiny step back

“I’m alright here” he replies and Steve say nothing else to convince him otherwise, instead turning back to Tony and starts talking to him again. Bucky definitely wanted to be in the house, he wouldn’t have come if he didn’t want to, but he wasn’t ready to go see the baby just yet. Treatment went a long way in helping him on the road to recovery, but for Bucky himself, he just didn’t feel comfortable enough to be around something as small and defenceless as a baby just yet.

It gets pretty boring after that. Tony tries to talk to Steve on any news about recent developments in the hunt for HYDRA rogues and Steve ties to convince Tony to shut up and enjoy his paternity leave whilst he could. Bucky ventures a little further into the room and stands on his tiptoes to try and get a look at the baby from the distance that he’s at but still can’t see anything, yet he doesn’t think about venturing any further.

“Oh, where _are_ my manners?” Tony piped up, softly clapping his hands together so as to not wake the baby up “Do you two want a drink? I would suggest alcoholic beverages but Pepper placed a very strict ban on alcohol towards the end of this pregnancy”

“Coffee sounds good for me, Bucky?” Steve replies, turning to him as Bucky nods his head and turns to Tony

“Excellent, coffee it is, and you’re in luck, we have plenty of milk on offer”

Bucky begins to follow Steve and Tony out of the room and into the kitchen, ignoring their conversation and stuck in his own little world when he stops as the sound of a noise. It’s very quiet, and faint, but he manages to pick it up and stands still. He hears it again and when he walks back into the living room hears it coming from the Moses basket where Robert is supposed to be sleeping.

Bucky doesn’t approach any further than he needs to be and peeps in to see the baby scrunching up his face, clearly in discomfort and before Bucky can even do so much as turn around to shout for Tony does he begin to cry. The cry pierces the room and Bucky stands there shocked, not sure of what he should do. Did he leave the room to go get Tony? Did he stay in case something happened to the baby and hope that Tony heard his cries?

Very hesitantly Bucky took a few steps forward until he was as near to the basket as he felt comfortable enough going to. Reaching out his normal hand, he places it on the baby’s stomach and rubs it with gentle circles, trying to shush him.

“U-uh, you’re okay. Shush, you’re fine” he tries, rather pathetically, but the baby only begins to cry harder. This elicits an actual whine out of Bucky who turns around and prays to any being out there that Tony can hear this. It was funny really; once one of the most feared assassins out there and he couldn’t handle something as simple as a crying baby.

When it doesn’t look like either Steve or Tony will appear anytime soon, Bucky reluctantly figures that he’ll have to hold the baby himself. Before coming for the visit he had done some research on how exactly to hold one in case he was asked to and felt up for it. All he had to make sure of really was that he was supporting the baby’s head when he held him. Bucky makes sure it’s his normal hand cradling the head, though he had gotten much better control, he was still very reluctant to let his metal hand hold a baby’s head. Lifting Robert up, he cradles him against his chest and begins to gently rock him, humming some random tune that had popped into his head hoping it would be enough to stop the baby from crying.

His effort does pay off and Robert does stop crying, falling back asleep against Bucky’s chest. Watching him sleeping against his chest like this, Bucky finds himself smiling, even laughing. He’s not hurting the baby at all and he finds himself enjoying holding him against his chest.

“You’re not so bad after all, are you?” he asks the baby, looking up when he senses someone else in the room, finding Pepper stood in the doorway with a big smile on her own face

“I think someone’s ready for another feed” she says, taking Robert away from Bucky and shooting him another big smile. If asked Bucky wouldn’t be lying when he said he was already missing having the baby in his arms. Watching Pepper walk out, Steve reappears with two mugs of coffee, a knowing smirk on his face as he hands Bucky his own mug.

“W-what?” Bucky asks, but Steve says nothing, only continues smirking “What? You would have done it yourself if you were in my position”

Steve makes a mental note to- only slightly- tease Bucky about this later on back in the car.


End file.
